<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>叫春 by undiscovered1027</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806243">叫春</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027'>undiscovered1027</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原作向pwp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>叫春</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>零点三十分，Erik和Charles在厨房外的走廊不期而遇。</p><p>远远地就看到一个黑影在向自己走近，走到面前才看清原来是他，幽暗的夜色中，Charles眼睛里的光亮仿佛洒落湖面的星光。他望着Erik无声地笑了笑，打了个手势，按上门把。两个人轻手轻脚地进了厨房。虽然Erik觉得经过这一天艰苦异常的训练，大家现在应该已经睡得就算导弹在床边炸开也不会被吵醒，但他还是不由自主屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地跟在Charles身后。直到Charles把门关上，两个人才松了一口气，然后转过头，相视一笑。</p><p>“你也没睡着？”Charles倚在餐桌边缘，笑着问道。</p><p>Erik朝着窗外一扬下巴。如婴儿啼哭般的野猫叫春声一声高过一声，凌厉的猫叫声划破春夜，吵得人心乱亦无法安眠。Charles用手指轻轻揉着额角，嘴上那缕无可奈何的浅笑仿佛在表明他也正是受此影响才没能睡着。Erik打开酒瓶，取来两只玻璃杯，听着杯壁碰撞的清脆声响，大脑仿佛又清亮一分。</p><p>“你要吗？”Erik晃了晃酒瓶问道。Charles点了点头。</p><p>Erik给他和Charles各倒了半杯，然后给Charles递过去。两人像模像样地碰了个杯，也许是在庆祝他们俩都在经历着一个糟糕的失眠之夜。</p><p>凉浸浸的酒液灌入喉咙，初时只觉得爽口，到了胃里，却又像一团火勾起来似的，暖暖的往上拱。Erik的目光落在Charles身上。月光透过窗户落下，Charles静静地立在清辉之中，周身被镀上一圈淡淡的银光。酒杯压着嘴唇，舌尖时隐时现，他望向某个黑暗的角落，像是在发呆。花园里又多出一声不同的猫叫，与之前那只相应和。看来那只吵人的野猫已经找到了同伴，Erik心想。</p><p>笼罩在黑夜中的西彻斯特并不像想象中的那般寂静，细细一听，便知道现在正是热闹的时候。且不说在大宅里回荡的震耳欲聋的呼噜声（要么是Hank要么是Sean），光是花园里各种生物的鸣叫，就能合奏出一曲大合唱。一片虫鸣中时时冒出高亢的猫叫，不难从那一声声高低不一的喵呜声中猜想花丛下那两只猫在做些什么。</p><p>Charles仿佛听得很专注。Erik盯着他的侧脸正出神，忽见他头一转，惊得Erik险些没拿稳酒杯。Erik忙低头抿一口酒以掩饰自己的失态，将视线移向别处。再看回来时，发现Charles脸上的笑意在加深。Charles直直地望入Erik的眼睛，Erik心下一紧，想起他的朋友最擅长的事便是看透人心。Erik集中精力不允许自己再对Charles睡衣领口的那块白色念念不忘，然而此时的他对于隐藏起真实想法这一点做得不及几十年后的他那般熟练，所以越是想平息下内心中乱七八糟的冲动，身体里欲望的火焰便燃得越盛。他感到自己的脸颊在升温。这不仅仅是喝了酒的缘故。</p><p>“哦，Erik……”是Charles先开的口，嘴角上扬露出一个了然的笑容，温柔似水的眼神里带着几分期待。Erik忽然意识到，或许他不需要忍耐。在这个夜深人静的时刻，不做点什么都仿佛对不起今晚这样美好的月色。</p><p>『来吧，我的朋友。』</p><p>头脑中一个轻柔的声音鼓励着Erik。他在Charles的目光中向他走去，结实的手臂一把揽住他的腰肢，在读心者的唇上落下一吻。</p><p>『对，就是这样。』Charles愉快的声音在Erik脑中响起。Charles的脸近在眼前，Erik看着他的眼睛，缓慢地吻下去。这一次要正式得多。</p><p>他舔去Charles唇上残留的酒液，然后将其送去Charles的舌上。淡淡的酒味在两人的舌尖扩散开，醇厚的味道充盈在唇齿间，与这个吻一同加深。Erik的吻技是在一次次刺探消息的行动中练成，一吻便足以哄得人头脑发昏，说出不该说的话。Erik的舌头纠缠着Charles的，极有耐心地挑逗、追逐。没有目的，也没有算计，只是单纯地吻着一个人，一个他渴望发生亲密接触的人。Erik贪婪地吸入着Charles的气息，这比红酒更醉人。</p><p>『现在触摸我的身体。』Charles无声地发出指令。他坐在餐桌上，胳膊勾着Erik的脖子，像是撒娇般微微嘟起嘴巴，眼睛里跳跃着愉悦的光芒。Erik吸吮着他的唇瓣。好的，Erik在大脑中给出回应。他用力地吸出“啵”的一声轻响，离开Charles的嘴唇。</p><p>他亲吻着Charles的下巴，沿着下颚和脖颈的曲线一路吻到喉结。Charles细细的喘息声让Erik更加躁动，他加快手上解开睡衣纽扣的速度。随着一粒粒钮扣的解开，Charles胸前袒露出越来越多的白皙肤色，白得像奶，白得像今晚的月光。Erik倾过身仔细舔咬着他的胸部，在细腻又光滑的皮肤上留下浅粉的牙印。解决了最底端的纽扣，他将Charles的整件上衣都脱了下来。赤裸着上身的Charles不禁打了个寒颤，但是寒冷的感觉很快就被体内升起的燥热所取代。在被Erik含住乳头的那一刻，他忍不住发出一声呻吟。</p><p>『上帝……』他喘着气感叹。敏感的乳首被舌尖不断拨弄，渐渐变得硬挺。源源不断的快感在那只暗色的肉粒中产生，迅速传向大脑，Erik给予的刺激让Charles忍不住喘了起来。他张着嘴，大口地吐气，喘气音在猫叫声的间隙里清清楚楚地飘入Erik的耳朵。</p><p>『你觉得怎么样？Charles？』Erik在心中默念，他知道Charles在听。</p><p>Charles没有回答。又或者说，那愈加急促的呼吸便是最直接的回答。</p><p>于是攻势加剧。Erik在舔舐的同时时不时用牙齿碾过那处凸起，细微的痛觉不会引起Charles的反抗，只会让他快感翻倍。他听见Charles在低低地唤着他的名字，像是一种在无措时下意识呼唤最信任之人的本能。Erik在照顾着他的乳首时也在低声地回应：『我在这，Charles，我就在这里。』Charles闻言睁开眼睛，仿佛忽然清醒过来。然而下一秒他用手掌按上Erik的后脑勺，嘶吼着让Erik给他更多。他情迷意乱。</p><p>屋外野猫交合正欢。</p><p>屋里两人已出了一层细汗，气喘连连。</p><p>在这样的情况下，下身不起反应才是怪事。Erik不经意间碰到Charles两腿间半硬的阴茎，Charles立即“嘶”地倒吸一口冷气。Erik察觉了他的异样，坏笑着握住Charles的勃起，Charles惊叫一声，难为情地捂住眼睛，然而手掌底下却是一张激动的笑脸。Erik借着月光看到他上扬的嘴角，以及指间漏出的点点亮光。Erik在想自己在那双蓝眼睛里是什么模样。</p><p>而Charles告诉了他。</p><p>『你看起来真是该死地性感。』他兴奋到微微颤抖的声音在Erik脑海中回旋。</p><p>“那就说出来。”Erik打破房间里的寂静，用着诱导的语气说道。“用你的喉咙和嘴巴——既然现在没在吃我的鸡巴。”</p><p>Charles愣了一下，Erik看到他犹豫地抿了抿嘴唇。由于光线较暗，加之他的手挡住一半的脸颊，Erik不确定他是不是在脸红。片刻后他干脆地传达了“我拒绝”的想法。Erik有些好笑地看着他。『你是个欲拒还迎的荡妇。』Erik认真地想。</p><p>Charles在听到之后放下手掌生气地瞪着Erik，颇有几分恼羞成怒的意思。Erik隔着睡裤揉搓他的肉茎，他紧绷着的脸立即变了神色，皱着眉小声地叫唤起来，像是某种小动物，在主人的爱抚下不能自已。</p><p>即使是这样Charles依然没放弃要和Erik争论一番，他试图推开Erik的手，只不过下身受到的抚摸让他全身发软，连带着手臂也没了多少力气。他按着Erik的小臂，Erik用左手将其拿开，然后他又重复了这一动作。形不成威胁，倒像是猫猫狗狗间的打闹。Charles嘟囔着“不让你碰”，可是身体却很诚实。他的阴茎被揉弄得又粗又硬，抵着Erik的手掌心。</p><p>Erik终于对他的阻挠感到不耐烦，随手一召就召来橱柜里的铁勺，拉长化作一根铁丝将他双手束在一起。Charles低声咒骂着，晃着胳膊，想要挣开手腕上的束缚。Erik咧嘴一笑，在他小腹上吸吮出一个红印。Charles口中接连不断的“混蛋、混蛋Erik”被压不住的笑声打断，他很怕痒，吸气缩成一团躲避Erik的嘴唇。可Erik向来就不是个会放过对手任意弱点的人。他轻舔着Charles腹部的软肉，聆听Charles又是笑又是叫，一点一点拉开睡裤。再往下一两寸，就能吻上腿间炽热的肉柱。</p><p>然后他就停在了此处，抬头带着一抹狡猾的笑意询问Charles的意见。</p><p>『快点。』Charles催促。</p><p>Erik置若罔闻。</p><p>“快一点。”Charles急道，只不过声音不大，被盖在野猫叫声之下。</p><p>但是Erik却听得清楚。</p><p>他慢条斯理地将睡裤拉到大腿，Charles的阴茎立即弹了出来。Erik用拇指按压着前端，Charles像触电一般颤了一下，齿间逸出一声呻吟。Erik套弄着Charles的阴茎，掌心蹭着火热的柱体，仿佛下一秒就要烧起来。</p><p>“快一点做什么？”Erik问。</p><p>“操、操我。”Charles结结巴巴地快速说道，“操我，Erik，从后面进来。”</p><p>Erik挑了挑眉毛，像是惊讶于Charles的直白。现在就急不可耐了么？他在心中暗笑，然后听到Charles在他脑中大吼“不许笑”。</p><p>Charles转身趴在餐桌上，用屁股磨蹭着Erik的胯部，扭头用湿润的眼睛投去邀请，媚眼如丝，缠着Erik上前顶入他的身体内部。Erik一边含住自己的手指，一边用另一只手轻抚着Charles的腰线，痒酥酥的触觉让Charles渐渐放松下来。沾满口水的中指挤入臀缝，慢慢往里拱。Charles发出断断续续的低吟，不安地扭动着身体。Erik安慰着他不要紧张，放缓了手指进入的节奏。虽然心里迫切地需要Erik将后穴填满，但是身体还没有适应异物的存在，臀部的肌肉收缩着，夹紧了Erik的中指。Erik一寸一寸地深入，直至指根贴上臀肉，他缓了缓，开始试着在Charles体内屈起手指。Charles短促地尖叫一声，正好外面的母猫也是一样。</p><p>Erik探索着Charles的内里，依稀能感觉到指尖会时不时碰触到那小小的敏感的腺体，Charles突然升高的音调仿佛证实了他的猜想，那就是前列腺无疑。他手腕发力小幅度地动了起来，修长的中指前后摩擦着内壁，Charles的呻吟声一声大过一声，他叫得比发情的野猫更浪。</p><p>Erik没有忘记这栋房子里还有人在睡觉，他提醒着Charles，“嘘——Charles，安静。”</p><p>Charles闭上了嘴巴，但还是持续发出“唔唔啊啊”的低哼。Erik陆续又加入两根手指，开拓着他的后穴。三根手指运作着，逐步撑开黑暗紧致的甬道，Charles的体温自指上传来，温暖得像一个令人眷恋的梦乡。</p><p>Charles的双手被铁丝所捆，他的胳膊肘撑在桌面上，这样的姿势让他感到手肘被硌得生疼。“帮我解开。”他叫起来。Erik看了一眼前方，泛着冷光的铁丝瞬间像蛇一样游下Charles的手腕，在落到地上后又变成一团没有生命的废铁。然而没到半秒Erik就想到了一个绝妙的主意，他的想法让Charles立即奋起反抗。</p><p>“不！Erik你不能——”他惊叫起来。</p><p>“我们试试。”Erik用不容置疑的语气说。</p><p>Charles紧张又无奈地看到铁丝在他手上融成一个闪亮金属球。</p><p>“Erik，别这样……”他放慢了语调哀求道。</p><p>Erik仿佛没听见一样。“摸摸这里。”他引着Charles的手摸向他自己的阴茎前端。滑腻冰凉的液体布满了龟头，沾了Charles一手。“我就用这些作为润滑吧。”他像是自言自语一般，将小球贴上龟头，滚了几圈，直至它被前液包裹。</p><p>滑溜溜的小球不费事就进入了Charles的身体里，在后穴里搅动。羞耻心让Charles说不出一句话来，只能大口地呼吸着，对付着那只乱入的小球。他能感觉到小球在肠道里运动，虽然不比手指差，但是没有被Erik亲自操干还是让他十分地不满。他在小球压按上前列腺时咬着拳头以忍住想尖叫的冲动，每一波冲击都引起一阵颤栗，理智被快感冲撞地稀碎。混乱的大脑来不及处理外界的信息，连窗外刺耳的猫叫声也变得想从水底传来那般遥远。</p><p>金属球让Charles无法集中精力，更别提运用他的能力去控制另一个人停下这罪恶的途径。这是Erik第一次做这种事，但他却做得相当出色，将小球取出之后的很长一段时间里，他的脸上都挂着尽兴而满意的笑容。</p><p>“我恨你，Erik。”Charles趴睡在餐桌上，疲倦地说。</p><p>“可我爱你。”那个混蛋厚颜无耻地回答。</p><p>他挺着自己的老二刺了进来，在那一瞬间Charles猛地翘起头，星光又回到眼睛里。他抬起屁股迎合着Erik。Erik的一双大手握住了Charles的腰肢，然后挺胯攻入。粗长的肉棒撑开肉壁的褶皱，Charles“嘶嘶”地吸着气，调整臀部的肌肉以容纳下Erik的阳具。实在是太大了，他紧皱眉头痛苦地想，或许在出来之前就该把床头柜里那瓶润滑油带在身上。光是靠着前液和口水并不能将阻力降低多少，他的阴茎没入肉穴中，没深入一厘米都会带来真切的钝痛。Charles咬牙忍耐着，Erik也是同样。他的阴茎被Charles收绞的内壁围攻，寸步难行。</p><p>“啊……Erik……Erik……”Charles发出痛苦的声音。</p><p>Erik弯下腰，怜惜地吻着他的后背。</p><p>“放松一点……对，就是这样。”</p><p>他终于能够在Charles的身体里进退。</p><p>Erik一边抚摸着Charles光裸的后背，一边耸动后腰动起来。月光照在Charles的身体上，他肩膀和脊梁的曲线都漂亮得像一幅画。Charles已没有心思去感知Erik的手指在他背上划过的轨迹，只剩身体被贯穿的绝顶快感占据了整个大脑，Erik在有节奏地抽插着他的肉穴，每一下都精准无误地撞上他的敏感点。Charles闭上眼睛全身心地沉浸到性事当中，在欲望的长河里浮沉，不知身在何处。他的手指紧抠着餐桌的边缘，身体被Erik撞击着，胸腹和餐桌表面摩擦出声。</p><p>“再快点，Erik！”他哭叫着要求道。</p><p>Erik遂了他的愿。他动得飞快，且丝毫没有要减慢的趋势，像是身体里装着一台发动机。</p><p>Charles叫得越来越大声，这时连Erik也忘了要小声这回事，两个人都在喘着气，大汗淋漓。汗液混着前液低落，闻起来与春风中飘来的泥土的气味相仿。空气中洋溢着春天的气息，让人忘乎所以。Erik狠狠地顶撞着Charles，将他顶向至高点。他们濒临高潮。</p><p>“要、要射了！”Charles叫喊道。“啊啊！Erik、Erik！”</p><p>“想射就射。”</p><p>Erik听到他的呼唤误以为是在征求允许。他发起最后的冲刺。Charles叫得荡魂。</p><p>“我会射在里面，”Erik的声音诱惑得要命，他伸手摸了摸Charles平坦的小腹，“到明年说不定这里就会多上一个活蹦乱跳的孩子。”</p><p>Charles在他大脑里温柔地否决。别傻了亲爱的，我的变种能力里不含有生子。</p><p>过了一会又说：就算经过训练也不行。</p><p>他们专注于对方的身体，对身边发生了什么一无所知。既没发现猫叫声已然停息，也没听到厨房门后的响动。</p><p>他们几乎是同时是同时射出来的。而这个时候还有另一件事正在发生：半夜渴醒的Sean想来厨房倒杯水喝，听到奇怪声音的他带着疑惑推开门，看到餐桌后联在一起的两个黑影，嗓子里蹦出一声尖叫。</p><p>Erik身后的玻璃哗啦啦地碎了一地。</p><p>精液射出的时候理智也仿佛重新回到身体里。Charles用最快的速度按上太阳穴，不由分说地夺取了Sean大脑的控制权，并争分夺秒地在其他被尖叫声吵醒的人们脑中发出暗示：继续睡觉。</p><p>Erik目瞪口呆地看着Sean的脸上恢复了常色。接着，他仿佛没看到厨房里衣冠不整的这两人，走到料理台前给自己倒了一杯凉白开，咕咚咕咚咽下，然后转身走出了厨房。</p><p>Charles宽慰似的拍了拍Erik的肩膀。</p><p>他们抱在一起吻了一会，才恋恋不舍地离开，留下那一地玻璃渣。</p><p>本打算同睡在Charles的床上，又怕起床后从一间卧室里走出会引起非议。他们站在Charles卧室门前的时候又忍不住吻在一块，吻到因为缺少氧气而咳嗽起来，才分开互道晚安。</p><p>第二天，Erik宣布以后都由他来做饭。然而所有人都在关注厨房里碎掉的玻璃，并聊起昨晚听到的那声高分贝尖叫。</p><p>居然会被偷溜进厨房交配的野猫吓到！他们笑话了Sean一整天。</p><p>至于厨房里少了一只铁勺这种小事，只要主厨不说，谁又会知道呢？</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>